deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cfp3157/PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale: Zeus vs. Big Daddy!
In the first match of the tournament dedicated to our fallen user Thundrtri, we've got two titans of the All-Star universe colliding in a battle of electricity and strength! Emerging from the watery depths of Rapture, Big Daddy is ready to defend his charge from whatever attacks her on this dangerous quest! Armed with his iconic drill, unmatched power, and versatile plasmids, Big Daddy is prepared to defend his Little Sister or die trying. However, there is another opponent who just might match the palooka in combat. Atop Mount Olympus, Zeus prepares himself for battle against any who dare to challenge him for his title as King of the Gods! The Lord of the Skies' electrical powers and immense strength will topple any foes against him. When these two brutal and powerful tanks enter the arena, only one can continue to be crowned.... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!!!! Zeus Zeus is the King of the Gods and the primary antagonist of God of War 2 and 3. The son of the Titans Cronos and Rhea, Zeus defeated his father and his Titan allies in a mighty battle for swallowing his godly siblings. Claiming the throne on top of Mount Olympus, Zeus ruled as king of the Olympians and the protector of mankind. As Zeus watches a battle on Earth that involves several individuals including his own son Kratos. Zeus believes that they are fighting on behalf of some "self-proclaimed" god that dares to threaten his throne. Descending into the fray, Zeus battles the icons of PlayStation to protect his title and honor. |-|Square Moves= *'Square, Neutral, Ground:' Zeus performs a weak jab. Can be charged for more damage. *'Square, Sideways, Ground:' Zeus charges his fist with electricity, and punches his opponent. Can be charged for more damage. *'Square, Up, Ground:' Zeus uppercuts his opponent, sending them into the air. Can be charged for more damage. *'Square, Down, Ground:' Zeus zaps a bolt of lightning downward at his opponent. Can be charged for more damage. *'Square, Neutral, Aerial:' Zeus performs a weak jab. Can be charged for more damage. *'Square, Sideways, Aerial:' Zeus dashes forward with an electrically charged fist into his opponent. Can be charged for more damage. *'Square, Up, Aerial:' Zeus flies upward to strike his opponent. Can be charged for more damage. *'Square, Down, Aerial:' Zeus slams into the ground from the air. Can be charged for more damage. |-|Triangle Moves= *'Triangle, Neutral, Ground:' Zeus launches a weak bolt of lightning forward. Can be charged and launched three times. *'Triangle, Sideways, Ground:' Zeus produces a wall of lightning in front of him. Can be charged and tapped to last longer. *'Triangle, Up, Ground:' Zeus unleashes a small flurry of lightning above his own head. *'Triangle, Down, Ground:' Zeus summons a bolt of lightning above him and shocks everyone in close vicinity of him. *'Triangle, Neutral, Aerial:' Zeus launches a weak bolt of lightning bolt forward. Can be charged and launced three times. *'Triangle, Sideways, Aerial:' Zeus produces a wall of lightning in front of him. Can be charged for higher damaged and tapped to last longer. *'Triangle, Up, Aerial:' Zeus unleashes a small flurry of lightning above his own head. *'Triangle, Down, Aerial:' Zeus unleashes a small flurry of lightning unto any enemies below him. |-|Circle Moves= *'Circle, Neutral, Ground:' Zeus creates a shadowy image of himself and floats backwards. The clone will explode in a flash of lightning. *'Circle, Sideways, Ground:' Zeus surrounds himself briefly in an aura of electricity, damaging those nearby. *'Circle, Up, Ground:' Same as above, but can be aimed to move around. *'Circle, Down, Ground:' Zeus launches a small bolt of lightning diagonally in front of him. *'Circle, Neutral, Aerial:' Zeus creates a copy of himself that will explode. *'Circle, Sideways, Aerial:' Zeus teleports into an opponent and shocks them. *'Circle, Up, Aerial:' Same as above, but can be aimed to move around. *'Circle, Down, Aerial:' Zeus summons lightning from above and shocks his opponent. |-|Grabs= *'Transgressor's Exile:' Zeus grabs his opponent and slams his opponent across the battlefield. *'Judgment of Zeus:' Zeus tosses his opponent into the air, then summons a lightning bolt to shock them. *'Fate of the Titans:' Zeus holds his enemy as he electrifies them, then tosses them to the floor. |-|Super Moves= *'Level One: Lightning Clap' Zeus claps his fists together and destroys any near enemies. *'Level Two: The Ultimate Storm' Zeus powers himself with the power of lightning. Zeus then summons a lightning bolt around him to attack. Any foes caught in the attack are killed. *'Level Three: Wrath of Zeus' Zeus teleports his enemies to the Summits of Sacrifice, and grows himself to size of a giant. From there, Zeus can either slam his fist into the stage, create electricity between his hands in the air, or slam his arms into the ground and cover the entire ground with live electricity. All attacks kill instantly. Big Daddy Big Daddies are the protectors of the Little Sisters and the mascots of the BioShock series. The result of horrific genetic experiments, a Big Daddy 'is an enhanced human with their organs implanted in gigantic diving suits. Big Daddies' main role is to protect Little Sisters from anything while they collect ADAM, and touching her in any way will infuriate the Big Daddy into an unimaginable rage. This particular Big Daddy wanders through the city of Rapture his his young charge. As the Little Sister chastises him for being too slow for her, the duo finds a hidden passage that leads outside of Rapture. |-|Square Moves= *'Square, Neutral, Ground: Big Daddy weakly jabs an opponent in front of him. *'Square, Sideways, Ground:' Big Daddy swings his fist downward at his foe. *'Square, Up, Ground:' Big Daddy uppercuts his foe. *'Square, Down, Ground:' Big Daddy swings his fist underneath his foe and trips them. *'Square, Neutral, Aerial:' Big Daddy weakly jabs his opponent in the air. *'Square, Sideways, Aerial:' Big Daddy swings his fist into his opponent's chest. *'Square, Up, Aerial:' Big Daddy uppercuts his foe in the air. *'Square, Down, Aerial:' Big Daddy punches his foe back to the ground. |-|Triangle Moves= *'Triangle, Neutral, Ground:' Big Daddy slams his drill hand into his opponent's chest. *'Triangle, Sideways, Ground:' Big Daddy charges into his foe. If he misses and crashes into a wall, Big Daddy has a moment of vulnerability and can be attacked. *'Triangle, Up, Ground:' Big Daddy drills his opponent and sends them flying into the air. *'Triangle, Down, Ground:' Big Daddy drills into the ground and continues to pound it into the ground. Can be tapped to continue drilling. *'Triangle, Neutral, Aerial:' Big Daddy dashes forward and drills into his opponent. *'Triangle, Sideways, Aerial:' Big Daddy crashes into the direction of his opponent. *'Triangle, Up, Aerial:' Big Daddy performs an uppercut with his drill. *'Triangle, Down, Aerial:' Big Daddy plummets down to the ground and pounds his drill into the ground, knocking back any opponents in the vicinity. Can be tapped to continue drilling. |-|Circle Moves= *'Circle, Neutral, Ground:' Big Daddy uses the Incinerate! plasmid and creates a small explosion from his hand. Can be charged for more power. *'Circle, Sideways, Ground:' Big Daddy lets lose his Electro Bolt plasmid and sends a small lightning blast a medium distance away. *'Circle, Up, Ground:' Big Daddy creates a miniature cyclone that damages enemies caught in the twister. *'Circle, Down, Ground:' Big Daddy uses an ice plasmid to create a trap on the floor and freeze enemies caught in the freeze bream. *'Circle, Neutral, Aerial:' Big Daddy unleashes a torrent of flames at the opponent. Can be held to last longer. *'Circle, Sideways, Aerial:' Big Daddy unleashes a small bolt of electricity at his opponent. *'Circle, Up, Aerial:' Big Daddy creates a small twister to harm enemies caught in the attack. *'Circle, Down, Aerial:' Big Daddy uses an ice plasmid to freeze his opponent. |-|Grabs= Drill Forward Eject: Big Daddy grabs his opponent and smacks his drill into them, launching them across the battlefield. Drill Up Ejected: Big Daddy grabs his opponent and uses its drill to send the opponent upward. Slam: Big Daddy grabs the opponent with his fist and throws them into the ground. |-|Super Moves= *'Level One: Little Sister Gather' Big Daddy's Little Sister jumps a short distance and plunges her ADAM needle into the ground, killing anybody caught by the needle. *'Level Two: Frenzy' Big Daddy becomes empowered by rage and anger, and all of his moves kill. *'Level Three: Flood' Big Daddy unleashes the waters of Rapture, hindering opponent's mobility and completely eliminating the possibility of attacking. Meanwhile, Big Daddy's mobility is vastly increased, as he dashes forward to attack in the watery battlefield. All of his attack will kill immediately. X-Factors *'Zeus/X-Factor/Big Daddy' *'85 Strength 80 ' Both of these warriors are powerful brutes when it comes to getting up close and personal. However, Zeus' attacks are much more focused on power and high damage, at the cost of the slower preparation of them. Big Daddy's attack are powerful for sure, but they simply don't have the knockback that Zeus' do. *'50 Mobility 60' Zeus' power and damage dealing powers come at a cost; They've got a slow prep time to go to their most powerful potential. Add the fact that his basic moving speed is the same as Big Daddy's, it's an obvious disadvantage. Both have mobility powers, but in reality Big Daddy's packing a set of moves that are quicker to the punch than Zeus' are. *'70 Aerial Ability 40' Zeus has several different lightning powers that allow him to get his opponents into the air and keep them there. Big Daddy can hold his own, but he's meant for ground combat and he's only got a few true moves for aerial moments, and those are designed to get him back to the ground. *'75 Durability 80' Zeus can take quite a few hits in a fight, but he's not remarkable in the aspect and can be phased in his combs if needed. Big Daddy, meanwhile, has a minor chance of invulnerability when he engages in a few of his attacks that gives him a small but important advantage here. Notes |-|Battle Notes= *Voting ends January 28th, 2013 at ~11:59 PM. *For those unfamiliar to the way PSASBR works, the player must use their moves to unlock AP in combat. When AP is stored over a certain time, each character has their own "Super" attack they can perform to actually eliminate the other player. Level 1's can kill instantly but can be stopped by any attack. Level 2's also kill instantly, but can only be stopped by other Super attacks. Level 3 Supers cannot be blocked or stopped in anyway and usually always result in a few kills. *There are no items in the environment, but the level hazards will be on. *Each warrior has five lives before a defeat. |-|Full Vote= *For a full vote, you can do a paragraph of five sentences of relevance. These paragraphs will be an overall summary of why the warrior would win, basically. *In place of a paragraph, you can do detailed edge of the Square Moves, Triangle Moves, Circle Moves, Grabs, Super Attacks, and X-Factors. End these edges with a three sentence paragraph of relevance. *All votes must contain proper grammar and spelling, minor mistakes are acceptable. This includes paragraph breaks, colons, etc. |-|Half-Vote= *A paragraph of 3-4 sentence of relevance. The only difference between this and the full vote is a simple lack of sentences. *Weak one-sentenced edges that ends in a 2 sentence summary of relevance. *Proper grammar and spelling is still required. |-|No vote= *A 1-2 sentence summary that has little to no relevance about the battle. *Weak one-sentenced edges with a one-sentence summary or no summary at all. *Improper grammar, spelling, etc. *Votes containing obvious bias, such as "ZEUS CUZ GOW IS BETTER THAN BIOSHOCK!!!!!" *Votes with little to no relevance to the battle, such as "BIG DADDY CAUSE HE'S THIRD-PARTY AND SONY SUCKS!!!" Vote for the battlefield in your comments! Battle “Come on Mister Bubbles! Let’s go!” As the small Little Sister and her gargantuan protector ventured further down the tunnel that led out of Rapture, they stumbled into a city unlike any other. A city…a city in the sky. “Oh Mister Bubbles! Look at it up here!” The Little Sister continued to wander around the floating city of Colombia, staring at the sun shine and the birds casually flying around. But always, though, she was with the Big Daddy. Her large companion stared with cold, emotionless eyes at any that even glanced at his charge. Even the Handymen kept a wary distance from the small child, and the rest of the children screamed when she tried to play with them. “Oh Mister B, why don’t they want to play with me?” The Big Daddy could only utter his ominous moans in reply. As Zeus jumped from his own mountain, he transformed to an eagle and soared down to the mortal world below. As he flew downwards, he began to think to himself. “How dare these prudent mortals attempt to challenge me?! I give them everything, and still they dare to raise a finger against my rule! I will show them what true pain is...” As Zeus happened upon a settlement in the sky, he landed in human form. Standing before was an incredibly large behemoth, dressed in rustic armor with a large drill upon his hand. He had seen this man in his vision, and began to march in his direction. “Move aside insolent child.” Zeus ordered, shoving a small girl in a purple dress to the ground. "You! Are you the one who seeks to join the armies of this so-called "god"!" Zeus bellowed, his toga blowing in the winds. Before the God of Thunder could continue his questioning, Big Daddy charged straight into him with reckless anger, sending him flying to the other end of the arena. As Zeus began to stand, he yelled with nothing but rage. "You dare strike a god! I will show you the might of Olympus!" Zeus replied, blasting the gargantuan foe to the opposite end of the platform. Zeus: x 5 Big Daddy: x 5 Big Daddy attacked first, rolling onto the middle platform of Columbia. From there, the titan charged once more at Zeus. Zeus created a clone of himself just as Big Daddy slammed into the wall where he once stood. As the titan began to rise, the clone exploded into electricity and stunned him. Zeus, finished charging his fist with electricity and uppercut Big Daddy into the air. Zeus jumped up to his bumbling foe, and created a wall of lightning in front of him. Big Daddy shook like a ragdoll, assaulted by a relentless storm. Zeus chuckled as he felt his power increase, and slammed into the ground. As his opponent fell to the ground, Zeus summoned lightning to his finger and clapped them together around Big Daddy. "Enough!" he yelled, and the Big Daddy disappeared in a mass of triangles, circles, and squares. As Big Daddy returned to his end of the platform, he slowly walked over to Zeus. The god of Thunder jumped into the air, and landed on the center platform. As Big Daddy charged at Zeus, he created a few lightning bolts and threw them in his direction. Big Daddy shrugged off the hits as he recklessly slammed into Zeus. While Zeus attempted blast Big Daddy with another cloud of lightning underneath him, Big Daddy pounded his drill into the ground. Zeus slammed into the ground, thinking he could stun him for some more attacks from the air. However, he was caught in the drill, which continued to slamming into the ground and Zeus. Big Daddy felt power in him, and it continued to surge through him. Picking up Zeus and slamming his drill into him, Big Daddy roared and turned an ugly shade of red. Before Zeus could do anything, Big Daddy slammed into him each time he attempted to ressurect. By the time the Frenzy was over, Zeus had lost three lives. x 3 Zeus seethed with anger, and slammed his fist into Big Daddy. Zeus threw a flurry of punches and lightning blasts, generating AP beyond measure. "Kneel before me!" Zeus yelled, exploding into lightning around him and blasting Big Daddy apart. As he came back, Zeus grabbed his opponent and summons a lightning bolt, shocking Big Daddy. He then created a wall of lightning in front of him. As Big Daddy flew into the air, Zeus uppercutted him and flew higher into the air. Throwing a few more lightning bolts in front of him, and finished by summoning yet another wall of lightning in front of him. Slamming into the ground before his opponent, Zeus repeated the Thunder Clap and killed the Big Daddy once again. Big Daddy activated his Winter's Howl Plasmid, creating a small ice trap in front of him. Just as Big Daddy was about to use his Electro Bolt Plasmid, and Zeus his lightning bolt, a large, steel woman appeared in the background. She slams her fist into the walkway, sending Big Daddy flying into the air. Zeus threw his lightning bolts, stunning him. Zeus flew back upward, and unleashed a fury of punches onto Big Daddy. Big Daddy attempted to charge downward against Zeus, but the God created another clone and back away. Big Daddy slammed into one of the levitating platforms, stunned by his fall. The Iron Maiden fired several rockets, one hitting Big Daddy. Zeus landed beside him, collecting the AP taken from the blast. Zeus, powerful as he is, teleporting himself and Big Daddy to the Summits of Sacrifice. "I GROW WEARY OF THIS!!!!" Zeus bellowed, before falling off the Summit and growing into a gigantic size. As Big Daddy stumbled about in a vain attempt to dodge the mighty god's attacks, he was swiftly flattened by Zeus' own fist. Big Daddy, in vain, attempts to jump into the air to avoid another attack. Zeus created a gigantic wave of lightning in between his hands, killing the Titan of Rapture once and for all. x 2 Zeus: x 2 Big Daddy: x 0 Expert's Opinion Despite the power armor Big Daddy's attacks gave him, as well as his mobility attacks, he simply couldn't compete against the God of Thunder here. Zeus' insane rate of gaining AP meant he could use his Supers quicker, and the faster he could use his Supers it meant the quicker he could defeat Big Daddy. His aerial attacks also gained some AP, and the unrelenting power of them kept Big Daddy from staying on the ground for his more powerful attacks. Category:Blog posts